User talk:ToaAuserv
---- So many archives... >_> ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 16:23, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :I guess users really like talking to you. ;) [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 16:40, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Friend Code I will also send you my wii number. May I get Yours?Toa Xairos 01:06, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Sent I sent it on bzp.Toa Xairos 01:50, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. I know I'm really behind on getting you my friend code, but my brother has another game in the Wii now which he refuses to let me take out and play Brawl or check my fc. Sooo I'm working on it, lol. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 01:35, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Gmail Hey Auserv, do you have a Gmail account? If you do, could you send me the address? We need to develope better communication habits. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 22:09, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :Sorta, I have a custom domain e-mail address that's supported by Gmail. I can use Gmail Chat though, if that's what you're interested in. Should I PM you the e-mail address on BZP? ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 01:35, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Perfect..i might or will challenge you on monday or tuesday since my wii had sgnal problems with my computer and i just ordered a lan adapter.Toa Xairos 02:24, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :Cool, sounds good. Still working on that friend code, lol. I'll try to have it by Monday at the latest. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 22:03, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Cool...so have you read the legends 11 ov bionicle? the ening creeped me out.Toa Xairos 01:16, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Personal Image Templates I apologize. I am very new on this wiki and did not spend much time learning about what to do and wiki policy. You can expect ,this done within the next few days. Nuparu1995 00:07, 1 November 2008 (UTC) HIA! Hia! Are you ever on google anymore? =P I think we can revise our spoiler policy again. I want to talk to you about that whenever you're online. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 01:02, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Podcast Auserv, here is a Userbox, to show that you are a Bioniclepedia Podcaster. You can go ahead and put it on your userpage. -- MichaelCrichtonfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) It is my regret to inform you that Michael Crichton has died of cancer. I am sad. 05:02, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :Ah cool, thanks. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 13:25, 12 November 2008 (UTC) ::No prob. -- MichaelCrichtonfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) It is my regret to inform you that Michael Crichton has died of cancer. I am sad. 01:07, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Admin Vote There's a new vote on the voting page. Go check it out, and leave your response. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 22:24, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Re:Nice Job Thank you, but a lot(about a quarter or a fifth) of that was just helping PanakaLego with the new category, and I appreciate it. OsmiuMap 22:40, 2 December 2008 (UTC) 2009 Questions With you being the chief editor of 2009 articles during this time, I was wondering if I could add character infoboxes or divide articles into sections (history, personality, powers & tools), and after these divide articles add the spoiler template. This would make an easier transition when the books come out and whatnot. lesovikk1996 00:49, 26 December 2008 (UTC) :I would say yes, but I'm fairly sure that the spoiler tags don't work when they contain templates, section dividers, or even external links. If you can get around that somehow, feel free. If you can't, the spoiler tags take precedence over proper formatting, but by the time the first comic comes out (I think, I would have to ask the other admins to be sure), we can remove the spoiler tags. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 01:04, 26 December 2008 (UTC) ::I was planning on using a section divider, then after a spoiler template. I was worried about character infoboxes, because pictures and the information in them are spoilers, so I wanted to know what the policy was on that. lesovikk1996 01:11, 26 December 2008 (UTC) :::Ah, of course, why didn't I think of that? =P Yes, that's fine, and infoboxes are allowed to have spoilers, so go right ahead. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 01:18, 26 December 2008 (UTC) ::::There, I added an infobox and section dividers to the Raanu article, will follow up. Hope this is okay.lesovikk1996 01:38, 26 December 2008 (UTC) :::::That's great, thanks a lot. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 01:42, 26 December 2008 (UTC) throwbopedia i have just created a throwbot/roborider wiki i need help creating it and stuff would you like to help? http://throwbopedia.wikispaces.com/